


A Reason To Fight

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro fights Sloth. (KuroMahi)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 45





	A Reason To Fight

“This way, Mahiru!” Youtarou shouted and dragged him away from the rampaging beast behind them. They had created several traps to keep the beast from escaping and attacking Mahiru. The magic circle would contain him and Gear would keep him from escaping. If he did break free, Sloth would follow the Abel doll that was enchanted with his hair.

The dirt shook beneath them each time he slammed his paw on the ground. Kuro’s roar caused Mahiru to turn around to look back at the beast. Beneath the rage and aggression of its attacks, he could see that it was in pain. He wished there was something he could do to help Kuro fight Sloth. The most he could do was trust his growth and the strength of their bond.

He tried his best to dodge the rubble that flew towards him. He didn’t want Kuro to blame himself if he was hurt during the night. Youtarou pulled him towards the bushes where he would be safe. Mahiru wanted to call Kuro’s name but that would draw Sloth’s attention to them rather than the doll. He bit his lip and silently called to Kuro in his heart. “Please, Kuro, you can beat him.”

Mahiru sensed a presence in front of them and his eyes widened when he saw the cat doll. Sloth would often take the form to speak with him but he should be fighting Kuro currently. Youtarou wasn’t able to see the doll and continued to pull Mahiru forward. He dug his feet into the ground and yelled: “Wait, Youtarou! Sloth is there.”

“So, you’re the real Mahiru.” The doll chuckled and its words caused him to stiffen. Too late, he realized that the doll’s presence was a simple trap. The only difference between Mahiru and the enchanted doll would be his voice and how he could see Sloth.

He sensed the beast charging towards him even before he turned around. With Kuro’s speed, it would be impossible for him to escape. Mahiru instinctively shoved Youtarou away from him so he wouldn’t be hurt. He turned towards the beast to see Gear being knocked into the air. The only thing Mahiru could do was shout, “Kuro!”

Mahiru braced himself for the pain and he squeezed his eyes shut. He only felt a powerful gust of wind and the ground trembled beneath him. He opened his eyes to see the beast slam its head against the ground repeatedly. While Mahiru knew he should take the opportunity to flee, his legs wouldn’t move. He was held in place when he looked into its desperate red eyes. Kuro took a new form as the lion but his eyes were the same. “Gear, is there a way for me to talk to Kuro in this form?”

“Ash has control of the beast right now but we don’t know how long he’ll be able to hold Sloth back.” Gear thought it was best to be cautious. He knew the pain of losing a loved one and he didn’t want Kuro to experience it. “Get back, Mahiru.”

“You should hide somewhere safe while we keep Kuro from attacking you. Gear, use this scarf to tie Kuro down while his head is on the ground.” Youtarou unfurled a long scarf and tied one end to a tree. He threw the other end over the lion’s large head and Gear caught it. Gear pulled the scarf taunt and kept the lion restrained. “I knitted the scarf with werewolf fur so it won’t break easily. I’m glad that it’s long enough for this to work. Let’s hide, Mahiru.”

“Kuro, can you hear me in there?” Mahiru didn’t respond to Youtarou because his focus was on Kuro. He whispered his name again as he walked closer to him. The beast was larger than a building and it could easily eat him whole. Yet, Mahiru wasn’t scared. He touched the lion’s muzzle and looked into his eyes. He could faintly see Kuro and Sloth fighting in the reflection of his red eyes.

Suddenly, the ground beneath him disappeared and he sank into darkness. Mahiru stumbled to catch himself as he saw the ground rush towards him. He groaned softly as he crashed but the fall didn’t hurt. He pushed himself up and he saw Kuro and Sloth wrestling a few feet from him. “Kuro!”

“Don’t come any closer, Mahiru!” He shouted but Mahiru was already running to help him. He didn’t know how he was pulled into Kuro’s soul but this was their chance to take Sloth’s power. They had a better possibility of overcoming Sloth together. He summoned his spear to force the two apart.

“Blood.” Sloth kicked Kuro off him and then rushed towards Mahiru. He lifted his spear to defend himself but something caused him to hesitate. The demon resembled Kuro, as if they could be brothers, and it was difficult to raise his weapon at him. Mahiru could only hold his spear up to block his claws. At the same time, Kuro grabbed Sloth from behind and tried to restrain him.

Then, the sun came. A powerful storm of Jinn swirled around the three and the rising dirt forced Mahiru to shut his eyes.

Light filtered through his eyelids and the wind died down. Mahiru slowly opened his eyes and he found himself in the forest again. The lion was gone and he immediately searched for Kuro. He saw him lying on the ground with the scarf loosely draped over him. He ran to his side and knelt beside him to see if he was hurt. Kuro’s clothes were ripped and torn but he didn’t appear injured.

“Kuro, are you okay?” Mahiru needed to hear his voice to be certain that he was safe. “Please, Kuro.”

“Mahiru?” Kuro groaned softly and opened his eyes. Their gaze met and Mahiru smiled weakly back at him. The night was chaotic but his soothing presence calmed him. He couldn’t stop himself from throwing himself over Kuro in a hug and he clung to him. Beneath him, Kuro winced in pain. “My body is sore. I haven’t held that power in a long time and I forgot how overwhelming it was.”

“Can you walk back to the cabin on your own or do you need help? You can lean on me.” He offered but Kuro didn’t move. Mahiru could only imagine how tired he was after the fight and he tenderly brushed his bangs from his red eyes. Kuro was disappointed when he moved off him and he missed his warmth. Then, Mahiru lifted Kuro’s head and shifted so he was laying on his lap. “You can rest, Kuro.”

Mahiru called to Youtarou and Gear in the distance. “Are you two okay too? Kuro can’t move so I’m going to stay here with him. Can you bring back something for him to eat?”

“Okay,” Youtarou replied. “I’ll get him bandages as well.”

“Ash won’t be hurt physically in his fight so you don’t need to get bandages for him. I’m the one who was actually injured.” Gear pouted and his wolf ears flattened. Youtarou could easily guess the reason he was sulking and chuckled. He took his hand and began to wrap a bandage around his wrist. He gasped when Gear adjusted their hands so their fingers locked together and he pulled him towards the cottage.

Kuro watched the two disappear into the house and said, “Gear’s wolf nature is troublesome. I just want something to eat after the night I had. I doubt they’ll be back soon.”

* * *

Mahiru didn’t know how long he sat with Kuro sleeping on his lap. He knew he was tired and he didn’t want to wake him, even as his legs were tingling slightly. He watched him sleep and tenderly ran his fingers through his light hair. The countryside was quiet and the only sound between them was Kuro’s breathing and birds chirping in the distance. He hummed along with the birds and he wished they could stay in the peaceful moment.

“Your hands feel nice.” Kuro whispered and Mahiru looked down at him. He reached up to touch the small scrape on his cheek. The mark had been created when he entered his soul and fell on the ground. The ground near them had been torn by the lion’s claws and the remains of the fight reminded him that they still needed to worry about Tsubaki. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t defeat him and that thing almost… Can’t deal. We’re lucky that the sun came up and reversed the transformation.”

“Thinking simply, you made a lot of progress. We’ll try again tonight.” Mahiru smiled down at him and his eyes held a mixture of confidence and affection for Kuro. A few days ago, he was terrified about his future because he didn’t know if his uncle had survived the attack. He was grateful that Kuro was there to support him and reassured him that he wasn’t alone. He wanted to support him as well.

Mahiru took Kuro’s hand and rubbed his thumb over his palm. There were small scars on his fingers and he wanted to kiss the faint lines. He held himself back because he didn’t know if such an affectionate gesture would make Kuro feel awkward. He only squeezed his hands gently and said, “You stopped Sloth before he could reach me. Thank you.”

There were a lot of things Kuro had given him that Mahiru felt thankful for. He filled his life with laughter and his home with warmth. Mahiru thought of their time together and the future he wanted to share with him. He was pulled out of his thoughts after he felt lips skim over his knuckles. His eyes widened when he realized that Kuro had kissed his hand.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Mahiru.”

“I trust you, Kuro.”


End file.
